Best Of Intentions
by Monkey
Summary: a new h/h song fic...i'm not giving anything away


A/n- ok this one took a few weeks to come up with a plot line, although I had the idea for it straight away. Please no flames, they hurt, and I have no clue why you think it's bad, ok, so just comment, or criticize.

Disclaimer- it's not mine. Wish it was, but it's not

Best of intentions

She reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. It had only been a week since Harry went to fight Voldemort, and Hermione had not yet stopped feeling the pain of his absence. It had seemed like forever since they had exchanged 'I love you' s, and since she had tasted his tender kissed. She lied down on the couch and started to cry for the third time that hour. Between heavy sobs, she heard a soft tapping at the window. She sat up quickly, and ran to snatch the letter from the owl. She also noticed that it was on of the fast delivery owls sent only when the receiver must get the letter in a matter of minutes. She fumbled opening it, and quickly read it over.

An accident has occurred concerning you husband, Harry Potter. We at the Ministry suggest that you come to see him as soon as you can.

_ _

The letter also included a note saying that she was cleared to apparate to his side and his location. She threw on some periwinkle robes and apparated to the given location.

The first thing she saw made her gasp. Harry was lying on the ground, cut in various places, bruised in numerous places, slightly bloody and his wand was lying unwillingly abandoned, twenty feet from him. She quickly ran over to him, and knelt at his side. She started to softly cry again because of the hurt look in his eyes. 

Harry took one of her hands in his, and reached his other hand up to wipe a tear off of her cheek.

"Hermione…"he began softly.

"Harry, shh. Save your strength," she tearfully demanded.

"Hermione, I know what's going to happen to me, and there's no use fighting in, but if I don't tell you this now, I don't know what I would do."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said leaning down to hug him. She choked back new tears, desperately trying to be strong for her weak husband.

Harry pulled back slightly to look Hermione directly in her eyes. He gripped her hands tighter than before and began to whisper some of the last things she'd ever hear come out of his mouth.

"I had big plans for our future. Said I'd give you the whole world somehow. I tried making good on that promise. Thought I'd be so much further by now never could build you a castle, even though you're the queen of my heart. But I've had the best of intentions from the start."

"Harry, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," Hermione protested, but Harry reached up and placed on finger on her lips to silence her and began to whisper again.

"Now some people think I'm a loser, cause I seldom get things right. But you make feel like a winner when you wrap me in your arms so tight. Please tell me you will remember no matter how much I do wrong, that I've had the best of intentions all along."

Hermione wordlessly leaned over again and hugged him tighter than before, unable to hold back her tears. Harry hugged her tightly too, and pulled back a little after awhile and gently kissed her. Hey could both feel the gentle, sorrow filled tears flowing down their cheeks. Hermione broke the kiss, and wiped the mixture of Harry and her tears of his cheek, and he did the same. Harry took one gasping breath, and Hemrione suddenly realized that their kiss had sealed his fate. Harry weakly look up and took her head in his hands and once again began to whisper.

"I gave you a ring, and I promised you thing I always thought we'd do. But my best-laid plans slipped right through my hands to show my love for you. And if you could read my heart, then you'd know without exception, it was all with the best of intentions."

Hermione slightly nodded, and Harry leaned up and quickly, yet tenderly, kissed her for the last time.

Hermione let out a large sob, looking into Harry's eyes, and whispered the last things she would ever say to Harry."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione," and with that said, Harry took one last raspy breath, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he sunk to the ground limply.

"No Harry, don't go, please don't!" Hermione pleaded her dead husband, and collapsed on his body in a fit of tears. 

It was only a day after Harry's tragic death and the whole wizarding world knew about it. Hermione ignored the papers, and the rumors, and the owls, and everything, all she could think about was their last moment together, their 'I love you' s and what he had said. As much as she tried to stop the words from repeating in her mind, she always somehow how remembered the, depressing herself further.

_'I gave you a ring, and I promised you thing I always thought we'd do. But my best-laid plans slipped right through my hands to show my love for you. And if you could read my heart, then you'd know without exception, it was all with the best of intentions.'_

__Her thoughts were brought back to reality when she heard a familiar, soft tapping at the window. She turned to wave it away, but she noticed that it was Ron's owl. She let it in, and took the letter allowing the owl to perch on her coffee table, waiting for a response. She sat down on the couch, and began to read.

Dear Hermione,

I know what you must be going through, being the last one to watch him die. I was there for the fight though, at least until Wormtail pulled me off to the side so there would be no witness when You-Know-Who killed Harry, which obviously didn't happen. Mainly all that happened was that it was a duel until You-Know-Who was disabled of his wand by Harry. He got a 'little' bit mad and ran over, grabbed Harry and threw him to the ground, launching Harry's wand from his hand. Then Wormtail grabbed me from behind, so I didn't see anymore of it, but obviously the fight was in favor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Before they started dueling, Harry handed me a piece of paper, and said to give it to you if he was to die. I included the letter that he gave me, and so I'll let you read, because I can only imagine how depressed you are.

Love,

Ron

Hermione pulled out the other paper and stared sown at the words that Harry had whispered yesterday. Hermione glanced down the sheet and noticed something that he had never had a chance to say the previous day.

So here I am asking forgiveness

And praying that you understand

Don't think I'd take you for granted

Girl, I know just how lucky I am

Though you deserve so much better

You won't find devotion more true

Cause I've had the best of intentions

Girl, I've had the best of intentions

Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you

Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and a quill along with blue ink and began to write.

Dear Ron,

Thank you. Just-just thank you.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione rolled up the letter and gave it to Ron's owl and watched it fly off into the sky above. She continued to look at the sky, even after the owl was long gone, and whispered up at the heavens.

"I love you, Harry."

A/n- I can't believe I killed him. I just hate It when he dies!!!!!!!! Oh well, please review, I need ideas and stuff thanks.


End file.
